This invention relates generally to the field of random noise generators, and more particularly to an improved form thereof particularly suited for use with relatively sophisticated instrumentation, automatic testing equipment, and electronic warfare. Devices of this general type are known in the art, and the invention lies in specific constructional details which permit an improved mode of operation.
It is known in the art to provide various specialized noise generators for given purposes. The U.S. patent to Cupp, et al, No. 3,311,868, for example, provides circuitry for simulating various noises encountered in the operation of a marine craft. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,179 granted to Dorn discloses a filtered noise jammer suitable for radar jamming supplying a modulated noise that has the higher frequencies removed. To the best of my knowledge, no device of this type provides for the selection of a wide range of continuously variable noise bandwidth and center frequency, with separate controls for each function.